iPod Challenge My Way
by tinydancr011
Summary: I did my own take on the iPod 10 song challenge. Each chapter is a different song. Lots of fluff, but some sadness. I'll classify it as complete, but I may still add some chapters periodically. Read and Review!
1. Your Love Is My Drug

A/N: sooo I've decided to do my own take on the iPod 10 song challenge. I don't like being restricted by time, and I knew I wouldn't be satisfied with whatever writing I put out in that short time. So each chapter is a inspired by a different song. I apologize, some are extremely short =/ but read them and pleasee leave me some comments? =) i love getting constructive criticism, it's the only way we grow =)

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just my plotline

* * *

><p>Your Love's My Drug – Ke$ha<p>

Ari lay on her bed in her small apartment. She ran her fingers though her dark hair and sighed.

She began to think about her co-worker, Arthur. Ever since she woke up the first time after being stabbed by Mal and heard his soothing voice saying, "hey, it's alright, you're okay," she knew his voice was the only one she ever needed to hear.

About 5 months after the successful Inception job, she still cannot get the feeling of his lips on hers out of her memory.

She was addicted to him; his voice, his touch, the way he walked, the way he smelled; everything. She didn't care what anybody said, she only wanted…no, needed to be with him.

She heard her apartment door open and close, and a smile spread across her face. A figure came into her bedroom and Ariadne closed her eyes, knowing what was coming.

She felt the weight of someone lying gently on top of her, a hand on each side of her head. When she opened her eyes again, her heart skipped a beat and her smile grew bigger.

The figure above her smiles, a rare sight, and Ari felt butterflies invade her stomach and oxygen escape her lungs. Arthur leaned down to give Ariadne a kiss, and both lovers closed their eyes in absolute bliss.


	2. Sia

A/N: this accidently took a very dark turn =/ sorry haha

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plotline

* * *

><p>Breathe Me – Sia<p>

She needed him more than she needed air to breathe. Not only did she need him as her lover, but she needed him as her best friend, her savior, and most importantly her guardian angel.

Depression had been her foe ever since she was 13 and her parents got a divorce. Her entire world fell apart and she lost who she truly was.

Her father and stepmother disowned her and kicked her out of their house when she was only 18, and her mother and stepfather became her family.

She had boyfriends, but none of them could keep the pain away for long.

Then she met him.

The first time he found her covered in her own blood he didn't know what to do, so he took her to the E.R. After that, he kept a close watch on her, waiting for even the tiniest crack in her normally tough exterior.

The second time he found her, he bandaged her up himself while spewing out a long list of profanities.

The third time was his breaking point. He cleaned her up, softly kissing her clean but marred wrists. They sat on the floor of her kitchen and she sobbed into his chest as he held her and rocked her slightly. Tears fell silently from his dark brown eyes and he kissed her forehead.

She was so small in his arms; so vulnerable and fragile. He vowed to get her help and to not leave her side until she was better.

It was then that he realized that he had fallen in love with her, and she realized that she had fallen in love with him.


	3. Selena Gomez

A/N: this may have been my favorite one to write =) you will most likely see this later in a story of its own. Tell me what you think of it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

><p>Valentine's Dance Tango – Selena Gomez<p>

Ariadne let out an exasperated sigh, dropped her pencil on her desk, and allowed her head to fall, making a loud thud. Everyone's heads perked up at the distressed girl.

"Something wrong, Ari?" Cobb asked.

"I'm so bored! I need some excitement."

The team chuckled at the petite brunette and Arthur said, "We don't exactly have time for…"

"What do you have in mind darling?" Eames interrupted, giving a wink at the slightly annoyed Point Man.

"I don't know we could all go out for a drink or something? I know this really fun place. It has great music and a huge dance floor!"

"Darling, I'm not sure you want to see Arthur dance. He's not the most…graceful thing you've ever seen," teased Eames, a wide grin on his face.

"I can dance..." mumbled Arthur sheepishly.

"Can you really? I wanna see," said Ariadne, giggling slightly, eyes twinkling.

After some encouragement from his team, Arthur finally stood up and walked towards Ariadne. He held out his hand and said, "Come on, you wanted to see; now you have to dance with me."

Ari's eyes showed uncertainty and fear, but she took his hand and let him lead her to the center of the warehouse.

Arthur put a warm hand securely on Ari's upper back, and she put hers on his shoulder.

He cleared his throat and requested that a song from his computer be played. "Relax Ariadne, you'll be fine, just trust me and follow my lead," Arthur assured her as he pulled her closer to his body.

Sounds of piano and strings filled the air as the two started to move slowly. Sensual guitar notes came through and a tango infected the two dancers. All of their co-workers gather round them as they lost awareness of everyone and melted into each other's eyes.

Their bodies grew warmer and closer together as Arthur led Ariadne around the floor in a surprisingly skilled fashion.

Ari couldn't help but lose herself in his deep brown eyes as she felt a smile slide across her lips., and Arthur smiled wider than Ariadne had ever seen.

Their dance grew more sensual as the music grew to its climax.

The song ended and the pair stopped moving, breathless.

Arthur's hand was around Ari's waist, holding her tightly against him while the other grasped the leg that Ariadne had wrapped around his hips.

Ariadne's hands were flat against Arthur's heaving muscled chest

Their locked eyes sparkled with passion, and sexual tension quickly radiated from the co-workers. Then, as if they had been burned, they sprang away from one another, both suddenly aware that they had an audience.

"Bloody hell, the boy's got moves."


	4. Orianthi

A/N: I didn't love writing this one, but oh well. I'm still happy with it =)

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

><p>According to You – Orianthi<p>

Ariadne didn't know where else to go.

When her boyfriend broke up with her, the only person she thought of was Arthur, but she doesn't remember hailing a taxi or knocking on Arthur's door.

She's waiting for Arthur to answer her knock and she clasps the brass bishop in her pocket; a harsh reminder that all of this is really happening. Arthur opens the door, and is surprised to see Ariadne standing on the other side.

He wonders what she is doing here and why she isn't with her boyfriend, or whatever she does in her spare time.

Arthur notices that the usually joyous he has grown to love has deep sadness written over her entire body. Hair askew, lack of makeup, red puffy eyes, drab clothing and all, Ariadne is still the mot beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on.

He asked her what was wrong, and the tears fell down her perfect face like a waterfall. Resisting the urge to hold her and wipe her tears away, Arthur invites Ariadne in and leads her to his couch.

A blubbering Ari manages to tell Arthur that her boyfriend dumped her, and finally he summons up the courage to wrap his arms gently around her, not caring how wet his suit gets.

She tells him she is sick of guys like her ex. She tells him she wants someone to tell her that she…Arthur interrupts her and says, "No matter what he thinks, you're beautiful, incredible, funny, smart, and so much more. I can't get you out of my head Ariadne. I understand if it's too soon, I'm willing to wait as long as what you're comfortable with. I just want to let you know that I'll always be here for you. I'll be whatever you want me to be, even if it's just your friend. Truth is I love you Ariadne."

It all tumbled out before Arthur even had a chance to stop it. His eyes grew wide when he realized what he had just said, and a light pink spread across his cheeks.

Ariadne, however, appeared completely calm as she took in what she heard. She looks up and presses her lips to Arthur's blushing cheek and leans her head against his chest.

A shocked Arthur sat speechless and he heard Ariadne say, "truth is, I love you too Arthur."


	5. Nickelback

A/N: Here lies the one I am most proud of =D I'm even considering making it into a bigger story possibly? Tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing =/

* * *

><p>Next Contestant – Nickelback<p>

Arthur removed the bag of ice from his hand and flexed his sore fingers. Ariadne came into the room, threw another bag of ice at Arthur's stomach, and stormed out of the room. Arthur sighed, put the second ice bag on his jaw, and called after Ari/ as he sat, he remembered how he got here…

Arthur took it upon himself to watch over the Ariadne as she was the youngest and newest to dreaming and because he was enraptured by her beauty.

He was currently sitting on a park bench across from Ari's apartment reading a book. His head snapped up when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw her door open and an unusually dressed Ariadne walked out.

A deep magenta rouched dress clung to her body and stopped mid-thigh and did more to him than he would like to admit. Her creamy shoulders went without straps under a dark gray leather bomber. A lone turquoise pendant decorated her neck. Black strappy high heels adorned her small feet and put a sway in her hips Arthur had never seen before, but he wasn't complaining.

He followed her to a club, and he sat at the bar drinking water. Arthur watched her dance with various men, and he could feel jealousy brew from deep within him. He sees them try to buy her drinks, but she refuses every time with a polite shake of the head and a sweet smile.

Then Arthur notices a rather drunk man stagger up behind Ariadne's dancing body. Obviously uninhibited, the man gave Ariadne's butt a light tap.

Arthur tensed up considerably as his blood boiled with fury. Ariadne whirled around, surprised at the man's forwardness. He clutched her butt, pulling her to his body and grinded against her. Ariadne put her hands on the man's chest, trying to push him off of her, but to no avail.

The drunkard felt Ari's hands on him and he took it as an invitation to slide his hands down her body to her thighs. Ariadne grabbed the drunk man's hands in attempt to escape, but he pulled her close to him by her lower back.

Arthur, still watching intently from afar, felt his eyes turn a murderous black as his body moved on its own accord.

Ariadne wanted nothing more than to get this man off of her, but she didn't want to cause a scene. She felt his hands travel back down her thighs and rise up underneath her dress slightly.

Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed her waist and ripped her away from the drunk. Then, in a deadly voice she didn't quite recognize, her savior taunted, "touch her again, I dare you."

Ariadne thought it sounded familiar, but the menace in their voice distorted it. A small crowd had gathered at the abrupt commotion.

The drunk slurred a sloppy response, "oh don't worry, I'll be touchin' her all night long."

Arthur closed his eyes, remembering what happened after that. Yes, he had taken a few hits himself, but Arthur had inflicted more damage on the other man, much to Arthur's enjoyment and pleasure.

He didn't know why he did it, he just couldn't stand letting anyone touch her like that. Ariadne, however, did not quite see him as a hero; she slapped him when the fight was over and she realized it was Arthur who had saved her.

Nonetheless, she brought him home to tend to his wounds and give him a piece of her mind. She didn't need anyone to fight her battles for her' she was an independent woman and she could fend for herself. Arthur sat silently during her tirade, his adrenaline still running high.

Ariadne came back into her living room a moment later. She said nothing but looked into Arthur's brown sorrowful eyes, walked towards him, gave him a quick but passionate kiss, and walked away.

Arthur sat, stunned, but his lips soon gave way to a wide smile and he chased Ariadne back into her kitchen


	6. Flipsyde

A/N: please remember to review =)

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

><p>When it was Good – Flipsyde<p>

She stormed out of the apartment complex, anger and sorrow in every step.

As she walked down the street Ariadne gazed up at the night sky and slowed her frustrated stomp. Sighing, she turns around to walk back to Arthur's apartment, only to turn right back around again to continue to her own apartment. She repeated this process several more times before deciding to just go home.

A light rain started, and Ari's frustrations increases tremendously. The rain picked up, and it soon became a steady downpour.

As she walked, Ariadne began to think about her and Arthur's relationship.

They used to be perfect, they were crazy in love with each other, and they were sitting on top of the world. She wondered what happened after that.

Ari then realized what it was. She grew bored, and she started noticing other men, and she could tell Arthur was noticing other women too. He no longer left her voicemails on her phone simply saying, "I love you," and she was no longer constantly thinking about him.

It was as if everything about them was now fake; a lie; a farce.

She reached the steps to her apartment building, but she couldn't find the strength to go up them. Settling for the bottom step, she sat and began to sob uncontrollably.

Rain mixing with tears, she put her head in her hands and wished nothing more than to go back to when it was good.


	7. Jason Wade

A/N: omg I freaked out when I looked up the lyrics to this song! It is soooo perfect for these two! =)

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly =(

* * *

><p>You belong to me – Jason Wade of Lifehouse<p>

Ariadne was the only one left in the warehouse and her thoughts drifted towards a certain Point Man. Cobb had warned the two lovers about getting involved with one another in this line of work, and they promised to keep their grip on reality.

Arthur had gone home earlier, but Ari wished for nothing more than to have him back with her.

She leaned back on her chair, a habit she picked up from her significant other, and put her hands behind her head and closing her eyes. She hears a door open and soft footsteps make their way closer to her, and then silence.

Ariadne's eyes open and fear seeps into her body. Two hands cover her eyes and mouth, preventing Ari from screaming or seeing the person behind her. Paralyzed in terror, Ariadne's breath comes to a halt and she waits for her captor to make the next move.

A pair of lips makes contact with her neck and a familiar voice says, "Relax Ari, it's just me." Ariadne lets her tense body relax as she recognizes Arthur's soothing tone.

Arthur keeps his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet, but he removes his other hand and walks around to face her. His eyes tell her to be silent and he sits on her desk holding an acoustic guitar.

"Wha - Arthur I didn't know you..." Ariadne didn't finish her sentence as Arthur's brown eyes met hers and enforced the aforementioned silence.

Arthur begins strumming and he sings a song written especially for Ariadne…

See the pyramids along the Nile

Watch the sunrise from a tropic isle

Just remember darling all the while

You belong to me

See the marketplace in old Angiers

Send me photographs and souvenirs

Just remember when a dream appears

You belong to me

And I'll be so alone without you

Maybe you'll be lonesome too

Fly the ocean in a silver plane

See the jungle when it's wet with rain

Just remember till you're home again

You belong to me

Oh I'll be so alone without you

Maybe you'll be lonesome too

Fly the ocean in a silver plane

See the jungle when it's wet with rain

Just remember till you're home again

You belong to me


	8. Breaking Benjamin

A/N: please R&R!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

><p>Without You – Breaking Benjamin<p>

"Please Ari, forgive me," Arthur pleaded.

He had a habit of being overly jealous, and he had just told off one of Ariadne's best friends, and she was sick of it.

"I don't know if I can do this anymore, Arthur. You snap if someone even glances at me! We've talked about this before, but obviously you didn't listen to me. I'm sorry Arthur but I'm done," Ariadne said.

She made her way to the door but Arthur stepped in front of her, putting his hands on her waist. "Ariadne," he begged as he put his forehead against hers, "I need you. I promise it won't happen again. Just don't leave me." Arthur's voice cracked on his last words.

"You've promised that before. How do I know you'll change this time?" Ari said softly and she lightly pushed Arthur away from her.

Arthur grabbed her hands and kissed her palms before kneeling before her.

In a shaky voice he slowly said, "You can trust that I'll keep my promise because never again do I want to risk the chance of being without you. I can't live without you in my life. I've lost myself in the quest to keep you mine, but now I've seen how much that hurt you and I have nothing left. I can't go on without you Ari, I need you."

Tears began to run down his face and Ariadne resisted the urge to wipe them away. Arthur smiled slightly, pulled something from his pocket, and began speaking again with more confidence.

"I used to be so strong, but you've broken me down and made me so weak, but I don't care, I just need you. So Ariadne, will you marry me?"

Ariadne gasped and tears fell down her cheeks like a waterfall as she slowly shook her head.


	9. Lifehouse

A/N: hehe, this is a continuation from the last one =)

Disclaimer: i own nothing

* * *

><p>Everything – Lifehouse<p>

Their vows had been said, their kiss had been shared, and now they circled the dance floor to a song they had hand-picked.

The slow, calming ballad set the mood for the happy couple. Arthur smiled down at his new wife, elated at how well the song described how he felt about her.

Ariadne had similar thoughts as she lowered her head gently on Arthur's chest. He had stolen her heart, even through all the fighting and jealousy. He became her reason for living and breathing, and she didn't know how it could get any better than this.

She had a similar effect on him. She took his breath away and gave him strength.

They needed each other more than either of them realized.

Arthur gazed at his beautiful wife and was proud to show her off, especially in a gorgeous dress that accentuated her body perfectly and made her glow with flawless beauty. He hugged Ariadne closer to him and kissed the top of her head.

The song was reaching its climax. The tempo picked up and the passion could be heard in the powerful lyrics.

Arthur leaned down and softly sang into Ariadne's ear…

Cause you're all I want, you're all I need

You're everything, everything

You're all I want your all I need

You're everything, everything.

You're all I want you're all I need.

You're everything, everything

You're all I want you're all I need, you're everything, everything.

And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?

Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?

Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?

Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?


End file.
